


Love Note

by somewhat_angel



Series: 30 Days in the Life of Destiel [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys In Love, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Love, M/M, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 15:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18574663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somewhat_angel/pseuds/somewhat_angel
Summary: Dean finds notes in his locker.





	Love Note

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my bad English, I hope I'm getting better but sometimes I just don't know.  
> I hope you lie this one :)

The first time Dean sees the note in his locker is after receiving his first A. It was a Spanish test, and who would've thought that he would be any good at that language? And he's elated because he's actually interested in Spanish. He doesn't know what he's supposed to do with that, but he'll still try to do his best until he graduates high school.

So, the note says:

 

_Congratulations on your Spanish test, Dean. You are really intelligent, I knew you could do it._

 

Dean reads it and just blinks. It's just a piece of paper, but who the hell would write a note like this to him? He doesn't have a girlfriend, and his friends would just congratulate him personally, not through notes in his lockers. The only thing he knows is that it wasn't written by a girl. He has seen the calligraphy of many girls and they tend to be similar for whatever reason, but this one is different and it screams _I’m a guy_.

Dean concludes that this is only a joke, someone that wants to make fun of him. But why, though? It's not like they know that- that he likes guys, too?

Or do they? What would happen if people knew?

Dean kind of has a panic attack right in the middle of the hallway, because how could anyone know? Has he stared a little too long at Castiel lately? No, that's not possible. Nobody knows, Dean. Relax, nobody knows.

Dean tries to forget about that stupid note, but he can't help rereading it in class when the teacher's not looking at him. If he only knew who wrote it...

The second note comes when he goes to get some books from his locker for his Chemistry homework. He will be in the library with Jo and Ash. They both are so smart and Dean is hopeless, but he needs to pass, and they promised they would help him, so there he goes…

 

_I promise it's not as difficult as it seems. Just try to concentrate and look for the logic behind it. I have faith in you._

 

At first he thinks it is Ash, but no, he knows Ash writing, and it’s definitely not him. And it's ridiculous because Dean knows that someone is definitely stalking him, and it should be creepy, but he can't help the smile that pulls on his lips. Somehow, he finds the strength to go through his Chemistry book and actually study. His test results are not that bad as the last ones. 

 

Dean's having a bad day. He's having a shitty day. His father yelled at him for letting Sammy stay in one of the boy's friends' house in a school night. Dean knew that Sam had done with homework and needed to relax a bit and actually interact with his peers, but John Winchester had shouted that he was useless, that he couldn't trust him with his little brother, that he was good for nothing, a disgrace, and then went to Sam's friends' house and dragged his son by force. Dean had gone to sleep crying in silence and woke up with a headache, which lasted all morning.

 

_I don't know what happened, but I hope you feel better. I don't like to see you this sad. Please, don't be sad._

 

Dean actually holds his breath when he reads it. He knows his friends are somewhat aware of what happens at home with his father, but they never talk about it. Everyone just ignores it and focus on something else. But this person knows something is wrong and is trying to comfort him. I don't like to see you this sad. Who's this? Is this still a joke? If not, what is supposed to do with all this? And why is this person is hiding? Maybe because he's scared, scared of what people would think. And Dean feels a wave of affection for this stranger because he understands. But he still wants to see them. He wants to meet them and talk. But how?

Biology class is torture because Castiel is Jo's partner, and he's just a seat before him. Dean is sure that everyone has their eyes on him as he stammers a little when Castiel asks him something and Dean fumbles with his notebook to answer him because Jo doesn't bother taking notes. Castiel smiles at him and he feels his face burning, but he averts his eyes because Castiel is too much; he's too good for him and Dean can't get too hopeful or he will just end up hurting himself.

When the class ends, Dean is the first to leave the classroom. He goes to the bathroom to finally breathe, as he feels like he's suffocating. When he finally exits the bathroom and go to his locker, he finds another note.

 

_I wish you would talk to me. Please, talk to me, Dean._

 

And Dean doesn't know why, but he reads it in Castiel's voice, and he feels like crying because it can't be. It isn't Castiel, this is just a terrible joke, and he doesn't know what to do. He wrinkles the small piece of paper in his hand but he doesn't have the heart to throw it away.

Monday is surprise test day in History class, but it's not really a surprise as it happens every Monday. What is different is that Mrs. Mills wants them to make pairs to answer the test. Dean groans because there's no one he wants to do this test with, except perhaps, Castiel, but he won't-

"Castiel and Dean, you'll work together today," Mrs. Mills says, and Dean panics. But before he throws up, Castiel is right beside him, staring intently at him, like he's waiting for him to say something.

"Hey," Dean manages, and Castiel smiles.

"Hello, Dean."

Castiel takes the test sheet and starts reading out loud, but not too loudly so he doesn't disturb the other students. And his voice is so perfect, Dean feels like he's melting just by listening to it.

"I don't remember the exact date. Is it 1865 or 1856?" Castiel says and Dean blushes so hard because, of course, he wasn't paying attention. Castiel has a really nice profile, by the way. Dean has to read the question for himself but the paper is on Castiel's desk and he has to lean in to actually see the letters but now he's too close to the other boy. They look at each other and Dean can see pink on Castiel's cheeks.

"Sorry, I-" and Dean leans back, looking at his own hands, embarrassed.

"It's fine. I think I remember."

"Yeah, okay."

Dean tries to not stare at Castiel's profile once again as the other boy writes down the answer, and the answer after that one, and the answer after that one. And...

"Wait," Dean says, snatching the sheet from Castiel's desk and looking close to the words he just wrote.

"What? Is there something wrong-"

"Is it you!?" Dean says a little too loudly and Mrs. Mills shushes him with a slight frown on her face.

And Castiel pales and hides his head in his hands for like, three seconds, and Dean thinks he might pass out.

"I'm so sorry, Dean, I- I didn't want to make you uncomfortable. I shouldn't have-" Castel is looking at him, and he's so scared. Dean wants to say something. Say that everything is fine, that he's glad it's him and that he has had a huge crush on him for months.

But he knows he's screwed everything up when Castiel takes the sheet back and answers everything in seconds. But he still doesn't forget to put Dean's name on it. Castiel gathers his things and flees, leaving Dean cold and lost.

He doesn't receive any more notes that week, and he feels terrible. He would've rather not to know who the remittent was if it meant that he could still see Castiel smiling at him, staring at him with those magnificent blue eyes...

Two weeks later, Dean's desperate. He wants to talk to Castiel, but the boy keeps avoiding him. Even Dean's friends, who never talk about the quiet kid with the blue eyes, start noticing something's wrong. 

"Have you seen Castiel? He's acting weird, right? I mean, weirder than normal."

Dean grunts and doesn't say anything. It's all his fault, and he has to make it right again.

So he does what is the most logical thing right now.

He writes him a note.

 

_Can we talk? I want to apologize but it's hard to do it when you're avoiding me._

 

Surprisingly, Dean finds a new note in his locker the next day, and his heart races even before he reads it.

 

_You don't need to apologize, Dean. But if you still want to talk, we can meet after class._

 

Dean smiles to himself. He thinks of all the notes Castiel left him in the last weeks. None of them made reference to his attractiveness exactly, but Dean wonders if Castiel wrote them because he, too, has a crush on Dean. Because it seemed like Castiel did actually care about him. And he feels hopeful. He wants to do something nice for the boy, and he has an idea.

He waits for Castiel after class, and when he sees him walking down the hallway, his heart jumps inside his chest. Even before Castiel ones his mouth to say hi, Dean is talking:

"What do you think of pizza?" and maybe that's not the way he wanted to do this, but whatever.

"I- I love pizza," Castiel mutters, not looking at him, but it doesn't matter.

"Great! I thought maybe- do you want to get some? Like, right now?"

"Yes," Castiel says and it seems like he's been waiting for this for a long time. Dean smiles and Castiel smiles, too.

"Okay. So- let's go, then."

And they walk side by side, not too close but definitely close enough. Dean can't help his grin and when he looks over at Castiel, the other boy is already watching him in awe, like he can't believe this is happening. But it's real, and Dean finds that he doesn’t care about what other people say. Dean wants to laugh, so he does, and Castiel laughs too, and their fingers brush as they walk away together.


End file.
